halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo 5: Guardians
Halo 5: Guardians is an upcoming Halo game announced during Microsoft's E3 2013 presentation as the second chapter in the John-117 storyline of the Reclaimer Saga and the sequel to Halo 4. Announcement Xbox One Reveal Halo (Xbox One) was confirmed to be in development for the Xbox One during the Xbox One Reveal event on May 21, 2013. E3 2013 The Halo (Xbox One) E3 2013 teaser trailer opens in a large desert plain with a cloaked figure traveling across the sand hills. As the figure walks, the sands in front of him begin to open up and give rise to an unknown bird-like Forerunner Construct. The cloaked figure holds out his hand and opens it, revealing an AI data crystal chip. The construct opens its "wings" and releases a large pulse, which knocks off the hood off of the cloaked figure, revealing him as John-117. The screen fades to black, and the text "Halo," "2014: Your Journey Begins On Xbox One," and "343 Industries" appear. Xbox Wire On May 16, 2014, Bonnie Ross, General Manager of 343 Industries, announced on Xbox Wire that the Halo game will be named Halo 5: Guardians and will be released in Fall 2015:[http://news.xbox.com/2014/05/games-halo-journey-announcement Xbox Wire - The Halo Journey] Bonnie also announced that Halo 5: Guardians will run on a new and more powerful engine. Trivia *According to Microsoft Studios' Phil Spencer, "while we originally said 'trilogy,' we've actually expanded this to more of a saga, so we don't want to limit the Reclaimer story within a trilogy."[http://www.gamespot.com/news/microsoft-new-halo-for-xbox-one-is-legitimate-6410554 Gamespot - The new Halo "Reclaimer" trilogy is no longer a trilogy. Now a "saga."] *This will be the first main Halo game to be released on the Xbox One. *The top Spartan on the cover art is a new male character[https://twitter.com/JoshingtonState/status/467343003385098240 Twitter - Josh Holmes] named Agent Locke. *The Halo 5: Guardians multiplayer beta will be accessible by preordering Halo: The Master Chief CollectionXbox E3 2014 Media Briefing 47:54 - 57:50 and will run from December 27, 2014, to January 22, 2015. [http://www.gamestop.com/xbox-one/games/halo-the-master-chief-collection/115398 GameStop - Halo: The Master Chief Collection for Xbox One] *Exclusive content unlocked in Halo: The Master Chief Collection will carry over to Halo 5: Guardians.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqrC0-_QG9A YouTube - Halo 5 Guardians Multiplayer Beta] description *The "new Spartan abilities" mentioned in the Halo 5: Guardians multiplayer beta announcement trailer are not Armor Abilities.[https://twitter.com/quinndelhoyo/status/476055619951026177 Twitter - Quinn DelHoyo] Gallery E3 2013 Trailer E3reveal 2013 1.png|Unknown bird-like Forerunner Construct. Chiefrobes.png|John-117 holding an AI data crystal chip. E3reveal 2013 3.png|The AI data chip. E3reveal 2013 2.png|John's cracked visor. E3reveal 2013 4.png|Title. Halo_Xbox_One_Logo.png|''Halo'' trailer title. Concept Art Sparth_Infinity-Class.jpg|An over an unknown city. Halo-5-guardians-concept-art.jpg|An unknown location. Promotional Art H5G_Logo.png|''Halo 5: Guardians'' title. Halo5_Primary-TeaserArt_Vertical_RGB_Final.jpg|Vertical preliminary box art. Halo_5_Cover.jpg|Horizontal preliminary box art. H5G box art angle.png|Angle view of the Halo 5: Guardians game case. H5Teaser_Spartan.png|Agent Locke. Note the ONI symbol on the left breastplate and the green and yellow symbol on the top of his helmet. E3 2014 Trailer E3_2014_H5GMultiplayer_Trailer.jpeg|Red SPARTAN-IVs being "launched" into battle. Video E3 2013 Teaser E3 2014 Multiplayer Beta Announcement Sources zh:光晕5：守护者 Category:Reclaimer Saga Category:343 Games Category:Halo 5: Guardians